The invention concerns an adjustment device for a drive mechanism of an internal combustion engine, in particular a camshaft adjusting device for adjusting the phase angle of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft.
From DE 10 2005 037 158 A1 an adjusting device is already known for a valve drive mechanism of an internal combustion engine, in particular a camshaft adjusting device, comprising a phase adjustment unit. The phase adjusting unit adjusts a phase angle position of the camshaft during a normal operating mode. It has a coupling unit acting upon an adjustment drive element with a braking force and comprising an adjustment unit provided in order to set a defined fail-safe phase position in at least one fail-safe operating mode.
It is the principle object of the invention to provide an inexpensive and simple adjusting device for the phase adjustment of a camshaft.